Killer Klowns (species)
, Fatso, Shorty, Rudy, Slim]]Killer Klowns are the main antagonists of the film Killer Klowns From Outer Space. They are extraterrestrial creatures whose images have become familar with the human race ever since the beginnings of circus entertainment, such as P.T. Barnum & Bailey, as described in the theme song of the film, composed by The Dickies. It was speculated by Mike Tobacco that ancient man based the appearance and pranks (Albeit in a harmless manner) of human clowns, court jesters, etc... in imitation of the aliens, indicating that Klowns have visited earth from time to time throughout human history. They kill humans for food, usually by drinking their blood and liquified remains out of cotton candy cocoons, (Similar to spiders feeding on captured prey), indicating they are liquivores. They also ate at least one dog, meaning that humans are not their only source of nourishment, though they may be their prefered prey. Though they are killing for food, they also appear to enjoy it, at times laughing and mocking their helpless victims. At several points in the film, they kill humans with no intention of eating them, such as running a driver of a cliff and melting a security guard with acid pies, giving evidence of their sadistic nature and cruel sense of humor. The human race has always mistaken the Klowns for harmless, (if annoying), humans wearing heavy make-up and using bizarre behavior to mock people, but the Klowns' circus-themed tricks and customs are really used to conceal their true motives, to kill and eat people. They have already committed many murders before the film's story takes place. The Klowns, despite their comical appearance, are a highly intelligent species, having space travel, advanced technology, efficient tactical and military skills, and a warped form of culture. The Klowns appear to reproduce using popcorn-like eggs or larvae, which rapidly grow into snake-like, voracious creatures resembling monstrous versions of the familiar Jack-In-The-Box, before becoming the more powerful adult Klown. It is unkown how long Klown Offspring take to reach adulthood, but they were able to grow from popcorn larvae into Jack-in-The-Box monsters in the short time it took Debbie to take a shower. It is also a mystery where, exactly, the popcorn larvae come from. It should be noted that when Slim used a shadow puppet to attack several humans, he turned them into popcorn, perhaps he was planning on creating more Offspring using the transformed humans. Also, at least two female Klowns were seen, indicating that Klowns may reproduce in the more traditional way as well. And to add further confusion, The Big Top possessed an enormous popcorn machine, possibly an incubator. There is a great deal of speculation on the origin of the female Klowns, and it has been suggested that they are actually human women who have been transformed into Klowns, either simply for sex or as part of the Klown's reproductive cycle, or, perhaps, both. The basis for this theory is that Debbie, and almost certainly others, were taken to The Big Top alive in balloons rather than killed outright like most humans, and female Klowns were only encountered near the end of the invasion, perhaps giving them time to transform. It's also possible that the females prefered to remain in the safety of the ship, or that only male Klowns are 'allowed' to hunt and fight, females being forced to stay home... Only the Chiodo brothers know for sure. Weapons and Circus-Themed Customs The Klowns' famous circus-themed and magic tricks are: *'Shadow puppet' by Slim, which had amused a group of elderly people by the shadows of George Washington's crew crossing the Delaware River, an elephant, a dancing lady, a rabbit, and then a Tyrannosaurus Rex shadow puppet that swallows up the humans before appearing in Slim's hands as popcorn *'Pies' were long thought to have been part of the Klowns' annoying behavior in humiliating people, but they actually melt humans to the bone, as shown when Slim, Shorty, Bibbo, Rudy and Fatso threw pies at a security guard who tried to block their way into The Big Top. *'Balloon pooch' constructed by Spikey which barks like a real dog. Spiky and Rudy followed the balloon pooch like a prison hound to track down Mike, Debbie and Hansen twice in the film. *'Water flowers' by Jumbo, are a harmless prank in which a bouquet of flowers squirts out water at the victim. Curtis Mooney was sprayed with water by Jumbo as a practical joke, which made Mooney even angrier, leading him to arrest Jumbo. *'Klown Car' is an automobile that can carry at least 5 Klowns inside even though it seems far too small to fit all of them from the outside. *'Peek-a-boo' was being used by Jumbo to lure a little girl to him so he can kill her with his mallet *'Ventriloquist dummy '''by Jumbo who had killed Officer Mooney with his red/yellow colored blow paperwhistle. Jumbo was able to make the dead Mooney speak in Mooney's voice though vibrations, and blood was painted onto Mooney to look like he had red cheeks and a mouth like a wooden puppet's mouth. *'Cotton candy guns''' are the most common weapons seen in the film used by the Klowns. They were seen killing three people on-screen and several off-screen, possibly hundreds or thousands in Crescent Cove. The Killer Klowns quickly reduced the population of the town in the film, checking everywhere for victims. Effect on Humans Humans rarely suspect that the Killer Klowns are dangerous until it is too late, which is a great advantage, allowing the Klowns to proceed with their genocide. The only way humans are able to kill them is by popping the Klowns' red noses, causing them to spin around in a green flash before exploding. Officer Hansen was the only human character who was able to kill at least one of the Klowns. The entire police department was not aware of the invasion until the Big Top had taken off in full view of everyone. The Klowns are heavily armed with circus-themed weaponry and 'magic' tricks, making them dangerous opponents for any human trying to stop them. Category:Villains